<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Details by doridoripawaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301469">Details</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doridoripawaa/pseuds/doridoripawaa'>doridoripawaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Awkward Dates, F/F, First Dates, No Lesbians Die, Oblivious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doridoripawaa/pseuds/doridoripawaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bernadetta and Edelgard are enjoying a day making art together, although some bumps in the road befall their perfect day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Details</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Raindrops on roses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whiskers on kittens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bernadetta always made sure to pay extra close attention to fine details in her artwork, not wanting to leave out any subtle marks that could contribute so much to an object's or a person's character. What would a kitten be without whiskers, after all?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft sigh drifted from her lips as she stepped back to examine her drawing. She squinted as she focused in on the calico pattern she had etched into its fur. Something about the tail felt a little off….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sharp gust interrupted her train of thought, and Bernadetta emitted a high-pitched screech that rivaled even the loudest mockingbird. The leaves overhead and the flower bushes all around her rustled and shook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bernadetta."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cool, calm, collected voice from behind sent a shiver down the archer's spine, so that she was shaking even more than the leaves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bernadetta paused for a moment as she waited for her heart to start beating again, then she turned her head to give her companion a sheepish smile. "Y-yes," she squeaked, and then she cleared her throat self-consciously. "I'm fine, Your--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Edelgard," the white-haired young woman interrupted her. "We're alone. You can just call me Edelgard, or better yet…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Better yet? Bernadetta tilted her head to the side, awaiting the end of the sentence, but the Emperor seemed determined to drop the subject. "Even if we weren't alone, you're one of my most trusted compatriots, not to mention an old classmate. You can always just call me Edelgard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Edelgard," Bernadetta repeated. She reached up to gently press her fingertips against her lips. The name carried a majestic ring to it, but at the same time, it tasted fruity, like a refreshing black cherry that was at once both sweet and tart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you scream?" Edelgard pressed gently, referring to the matter at hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I g-guess the wind st-startled me," Bernadetta stammered. Even asking a simple question, as softly as she could, the Emperor carried an aura that made Bernadetta feel the need to cower in fear, if not completely run and hide. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'She invited you here, Bernie!' </span>
  </em>
  <span>the purple-haired girl reminded herself sternly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'You don't need to act like a mouse!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She almost expected Edelgard to roll her eyes, shake her head, or otherwise be completely dismissive of her fears. Instead, much to her surprise, the young woman looked… sympathetic?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I must have left the door slightly ajar when I entered," Edelgard murmured, looking deep in thought. "My apologies."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-oh, p-please don't apologize to…" Her voice trailed off as Edelgard rose to her feet and headed to the door of the greenhouse. That was such an Edelgard move -- instead of fretting, taking charge and solving the problem. "...me…."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If anything, shouldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bernie </span>
  </em>
  <span>be the one apologizing for disturbing the Emperor in her peaceful recreational time?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bernadetta did not have time to dwell on the question, because she then realized that she was in the middle of finishing up a drawing. "Oh!" She scurried back to her easel, only to find that her work in progress was now…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A work in dirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bernadetta screeched once again when she spotted her parchment face-down on the packed earth. "Stupid wind," she muttered bitterly. "It must have blown over my drawing," she mumbled, as she carefully pried the fallen soldier from the ground. Without a doubt, this drawing could not be salvaged. The dew-dotted earth had created a thin layer of mud, which had saturated the edges of her artwork. "Stupid Bernie!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard suddenly slammed her hands down on the sides of her seat, and she pushed herself upright to a standing position. "Bernadetta," she began as she strode over with powerful, forceful steps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The purple-haired archer winced upon hearing the booming voice and the imposing-- albeit short, at only 5'2"-- figure coming towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard must have noticed her visible recoil, because she froze in her tracks. "Did I startle you?" she asked softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Softly. Uncertainly. Fearfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How unusual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bernadetta hadn't even realized that she had held her arms out over her head until she felt a gentle touch on her wrists. A small but sturdy hand was trying to… comfort her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-sorry," Bernadetta mumbled as she lowered her hands away from their defensive position and placed them behind her back. "I just… Powerful, disapproving voices never spell good things for Bernie…." Images began to flicker through her mind of stretching shadows and gaping darkness, of rigid chairs and red ropeburns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard was probably going to tell her that she was stupid and drive her out of the greenhouse. Maybe she would even draw upon her imperial authority and kick Bernie out of Adrestia! "Please… I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I was just… I care about my work a lot. I spent a lot of time on it, and seeing it in the mud…." Her mouth was flapping and her mind was spinning, but a part of her still retained its fear that Edelgard would not forgive her for being so jumpy, disruptive, and rude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Emperor, however, was full of surprises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know," she started off in a low voice, "I don't really like how my piece is turning out." She glanced wistfully at her easel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bernadetta craned her neck to try to catch a glimpse of Edelgard's work in progress, but Edelgard was too swift for her. Immediately she side-stepped to completely block the piece from view. "Please do not look until I finish," she told her. Although Bernadetta sensed that the Emperor was trying to maintain her composure, the tiny whine in her voice and the flustered look in her shifty eyes gave her away. "It… doesn't do you justice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernadetta may have imagined those words because the blonde's voice was so low, barely a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard then straightened her back and rose to her full height. She reached out her hand, but she refrained from touching the skittish young woman in front of her. Instead, she just held it out like a lifeline, offering her support from a safe distance if Bernadetta should wish to grab it. "Why don't we both start over with fresh parchment and fresh tea? We shouldn't ruin a beautiful, sunny day in the greenhouse."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bernie pouted slightly. "I… ruined it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard quickly moved her hands up in a stopping motion and shook her head rapidly from side to side. Her snowy side ponytail bounced and swayed from the vigorous shaking. "No, no." She cleared her throat and then ran her hand through her hair. Finally, she extended her arm once more. "What I meant to say was… Let's keep enjoying ourselves, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe the light reflecting off the rose bush behind Edelgard was just particularly powerful, but Bernadetta could swear that she saw a soft blush creep onto the Emperor's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Th-thank you," she murmured. Her slender fingers reached out cautiously to the hand awaiting her. As firmly as though she were actually clinging to a cliffside, Bernadetta grasped Edelgard's outstretched hand. Much to her surprise-- and delight-- Edelgard tightened her grip as well. Her hands looked so delicate from afar, but the calloused fingers and firm hold reminded Bernadetta that the Emperor was anything but fragile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After one last, tight squeeze, Edelgard smiled at Bernadetta and then pulled away. "I'll start the tea while you fetch fresh supplies," she directed. She began to walk back over to her own easel, and she scowled as she scrutinized her work. "I do hope bergamot is fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bernadetta nodded and hurried towards the door of the greenhouse, nearly toppling a potted tomato vine in her path. "I won't let you down!" she chirped before she headed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barely audible, a tender voice responded, "You never do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sketch. Stroke. Slide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bernadetta's quill danced around her canvas as she sketched out her latest creation. Another kitten, but this time, she decided to abandon the calico pattern in favor of a light tabby. She could make up for lost time that way, and she felt more comfortable with stripes than splotches anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're squirming again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bernadetta's head jolted up at the sudden remark. "Again?" she echoed. "S-sorry. That must be distracting."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard gently shook her head. "Don't apologize. Just don't let it happen another time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For whatever reason, Edelgard had been paying painfully close attention to Bernadetta's movements ever since she had returned. Bernadetta nearly spilled her tea all over her fresh artwork when Edelgard first cried out, "You moved!" Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was going to move! How else could she pick up her teacup or sketch on her parchment?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Edelgard," Bernadetta uttered her name suddenly. She could once again feel that crisp, cool name against her lips, but it was filled with zest and fire, like a fresh bite out of a hot pepper. "Could you… come look at my parchment?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard had been tuned into her own work, her hand dancing around the paper as she added new marks to her masterpiece, but upon hearing Bernadetta's request, her head perked up immediately and her wide lavender eyes honed in directly on Bernadetta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>advice?" the blonde asked incredulously. "Am I… talented enough for that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bernadetta began to twiddle her thumbs and then twirl the ends of her plum-colored hair. "I mean… You're an artist too, Edelgard," she mumbled. "I see you're working really hard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sunbeams filtering in through the greenhouse walls must have been reflecting and refracting at odd angles that distorted their light and color, because Bernadetta refused to believe that Edelgard could possibly have flushed as red as a tomato upon receiving a request from the meek </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bernadetta von Varley</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, Edelgard rose from her seat and came over to sit beside the archer. "Bernadetta," she breathed, "your work… it's gorgeous. It really captures the mystic wonder of the greenhouse."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bernadetta could have rivaled a turnip with how deep the blush was in her cheeks. "I… It's nothing special!" she stammered. "I just… I saw a cat in here the other day, so I thought maybe I would draw my own cat in the greenhouse. Of course, that cat was a calico, but the fur was too difficult for me. I feel bad just drawing a tabby, but I think it still looks okay, right? Am I wrong? Oh goddess, I'm wrong, aren't I? You should just tear this one up and throw it in the mud with my old piece. I should just--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're spiraling."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two simple words that managed to strike so much fear into her heart. Two simple words she had heard far too many times before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry," Bernadetta rasped, her throat suddenly dry. "I'm just…."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a delight, Bernadetta."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another surprise from the Emperor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me? Delightful? I'm fearful and whiny and skittish and talentless and unmarri--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard slammed her hands down on the bench beside her, and Bernadetta flinched. "I refuse to let anyone talk about someone so dear to me in such a horrible manner. Man, woman, commoner, noble, crested, crestless… I will oppose anyone who would dare speak of you in such a way." Flames roared in her lilac eyes, with such heat that Bernadetta feared she might melt under their intense gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much to her relief, Edelgard cooled down almost as quickly as she had flared up. "What was your question, my dear Bernadetta?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bernadetta nodded vigorously, suddenly snapped back to the present as she remembered her work in progress. "Right!" she squeaked. "I just think there's too much blank space over here," she explained, gesturing to one of the corners of the piece without any flowers or feline friends. "Maybe I could draw a mouse for the kitty to be… chasing…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tension. Bernadetta could cut the air surrounding Edelgard with a knife. "E-edelgard?" she dared to ask. "Are you okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard's eyes were glazed over, and she didn't respond. She almost gave off the impression that she were in another world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A world of terror. A world of darkness. A world of haunting memories. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A world that was not identical to Bernadetta's, but the feeling and the expression on her face were all the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A fish!" the purple-haired young woman blurted out suddenly. Maybe if she changed the subject, she could distract Edelgard from whatever was haunting her. "Since we're so close to the pier, I should draw a fish on the greenhouse floor over here!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A long shiver raced through Edelgard's body, making her quiver from head to toe. However, as soon as the sudden zap passed through her, she seemed to be back in the present. "Yes, a fish," she agreed quietly. "A superb idea. I-if you will excuse me, I plan to return to my piece now so I can hope to be able to create something worthy of your viewing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard stood up as nonchalantly as she could, but Bernadetta was all too familiar with the slight knock in her knees and the trembling of her lips. Subtle details that an untrained eye could easily miss. Despite every instinct in her body that told her to draw back and leave Edelgard alone, a sudden rush of adrenaline pumped through her and prompted her to reach out and place her fingers gently upon Edelgard's wrist. "Hey, um, Edelgard?" she began uncomfortably. "Thank you for your help."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would those stupid, simple words be enough to save the Adrestian Emperor?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Edelgard whispered. "Truly." She patted the top of Bernadetta's hand, and then she returned to her own work. She rolled up her sleeves and picked up her quill at once, and she narrowed her eyes at the parchment before adding a couple of light strokes. Bernadetta could not be sure of what exactly had plagued the Emperor, but as soon as she spotted the thin, wiry scars criss-crossing her forearms, Bernadetta knew that it was not her place to inquire. She just knew that whatever had possessed her to reach out to Edelgard, she was grateful for its presence and for her sudden moment of courage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even the Emperor needed comforting sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them continued to work in relative silence, which thankfully, both of them seemed comfortable with having. An occasional tut or mutter escaped them sometimes, but otherwise they were practically picturesque, two quiet and noble girls toiling away at their masterpieces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do roses have so many petals?" Bernadetta mumbled irritably as she cast swooping lines across the background of her artwork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not to mention thorns," Edelgard offered. She chuckled softly and lifted her head to sneak a glance at Bernadetta. "Remember the second time I came to visit you in your room? You gave me a rose to thank me for coming, and you pricked your finger on one of the thorns as soon as I entered the room."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bernadetta felt her face begin to glow a brighter red than a rose petal. "B-b-better me than you!" she blurted out. "I just wanted to thank you for coming to spend time with me. You gave amazing feedback on my upcoming story."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard waved a hand dismissively and turned back to her easel. "I didn't do much. You're an amazing writer, Bernadetta."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Could her face get any hotter? Bernadetta wasn't usually one to share her works in progress, or even her completed works, with others. However, something about Edelgard made her feel safe and secure. Maybe it was the whole "I'm the Flame Emperor" secret that she kept for months that made her seem so trustworthy. "You are too!" Bernadetta insisted, eager to turn the focus away from her. "You give such powerful, inspiring speeches. That last one in particular--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard abruptly cut her off. "Hubert wrote that one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bernadetta's jaw dropped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hubert </span>
  </em>
  <span>had written such an empowering, rally-the-forces type of speech? A speech of unity? "You're joking."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait. It was the one before that," Edelgard corrected herself. "Or was it…?" She sighed and shrugged before turning her gaze back to the canvas, as if the issue were of no concern to her. "He's written a couple of them, anyway."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hubert. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What in the world would the Emperor's right-hand man say about Bernadetta spending so much time with her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um, where </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hubert right now?" Bernadetta squeaked, unable to hide the anxiety creeping up inside of her core.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard didn't even look up. "He's not here. I promise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite herself, Bernadetta still couldn't help but cast her sweeping amber gaze around the greenhouse, trying to peek behind pots and peer into bushes. "How can you be so sure? He's a master of blending in." How could someone so tall be so sneaky, anyway? Maybe Bernadetta should ask him for tips on staying out of view, for future reference.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard sighed and put down her quill. "For one thing, he trusts you," she pointed out. "He would not object to us having this time alone. More importantly, though, I told him very firmly that he is not, under any circumstances, to interfere with my date."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Date. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Date. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Date?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have a date today?!" Bernadetta gasped and her hands flew up to clamp over her mouth. "Sorry for shouting, but oh my goddess, I had no idea! Am I keeping you? Do you need to get ready? Can I help? No, Bernie, you would just be in the way. Should I--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're joking."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The archer half-expected Edelgard to sound irate. She half-expected Edelgard to kick her out of the greenhouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, the Emperor looked… wounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realization suddenly hit Bernadetta like the sun cresting the horizon at the edge of dawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We…" Edelgard seemed to shrink suddenly, withering away like shriveled leaves on a rose. "We're on a date right now, aren't we?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bernadetta nearly fell off of her seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A date?!" the archer squeaked. "Us? Now? Me? You? Here?" She could feel her face growing hotter and hotter with each passing second, and she was surprised that her face had not yet burst into flames entirely. Of course she had always entertained the thought of dating Edelgard, but to hear that it was actually happening and that she had no idea was almost too much to bear. "Oh goddess, did I just ruin our first date?" The thought of ruining any chance she had to be romantically involved with this woman almost broke her heart on the spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>First </span>
  </em>
  <span>date?" Edelgard echoed. "I thought we were already on our third date or so. I brought you a rose last time I visited you." She sighed. "Bernadetta, did you really… not think of this as a date?" Edelgard was trying hard to conceal her expression, but the pleading look in her eyes was too strong and too familiar for Bernadetta not to notice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I want to date you!" Bernadetta jumped to her feet. "You're the strongest, kindest, bravest, most determined, most beautiful person in the world!" She was spitting out words as soon as her brain could come up with them. "You are everything I've ever wanted to be. Wait, no," the plum-haired young woman corrected herself. As embarrassed and ashamed as she was, her next words were strained and hardly above a whisper, but she managed to eke them out. "You're everything I've ever wanted, period."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard stood now, too, and she extended her arms towards the anxious archer. "Then hug me, and show me that you mean in. That's an order."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Your Imperial Majesty!" Bernadetta replied, and she leaped forward into Edelgard's warm, outstretched arms. Who knew a simple hug could feel so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>? So fulfilling? So exhilarating?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she rested her chin on Edelgard's shoulder, her gaze began to wander in the general direction of the white-haired royal's artwork. "Is… is that…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard immediately dropped her arms and jumped backward. If not for Bernadetta's reflexes, she would have toppled down face first. "I told you not to look!" Edelgard boomed. Clearly she was trying to hide her embarrassment with volume. "For violating that order, I…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bernadetta winced as she awaited her punishment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am withholding the kiss I was going to give you!" she declared at last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bernadetta whined and bowed her head. "Please, don't!" she begged. "I… I want to kiss you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll have to wait until next time." Edelgard huffed. "For now, you have to settle for that hug."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Elelgard… I mean Edelgard, I'm so sorry," Bernadetta pleaded. "I…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Elelgard?" The Emperor giggled softly, her entire mood suddenly shifting. "El is fine," Edelgard mumbled. "In fact, I think El is preferred."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A date. A date with Edelgard von Hresvelg. A date with El.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she never knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So much for having amazing attention to detail!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you Amelia for the commission! These two are so cute....</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>